Moments That Matter: Percabeth
by Orange Pens and Messy Hands
Summary: Different AUs and One-shots of cute and fluffy Percabeth moments. These are meant to be short and funny, so hopefully, you enjoy. Chapter 4: "You think we can order a pizza here?" In which Annabeth just wants to hand in her paper, but she ends up trapped with Percy in a bus stop to avoid the rain. Something cute and hopefully fun.
1. the damn books

**AN at the end now, I know, ludacris.**

 **Words w/out AN: 1095**

 **Pairing(s): Percabeth**

 **I am not Rick, so I own nothing.**

the damn books

* * *

"Oh my god. Are you alright?" Annabeth asks. She rushes over to the fallen pile of books and the kid beside them.

"What?" The kid asks. He turns his head towards Annabeth. "I think I hit my head."

"Percy?" she recognizes. "If I knew it was you, I would've helped the books instead."

"Oh, wow," Percy sarcastically says. "That really hurts my feelings, Annabeth."

"I don't even know why I bothered to help you." Annabeth smirks.

"Help me?" Percy exclaims. "You haven't done anything. I'm still on the ground covered in books."

"Well, maybe if you didn't knock over a pile of books, this wouldn't have happened."

"I'm the _victim_ , Annabeth." Percy sits up and leans in closer, making his voice a whisper. "I think the books are out to get me."

Against her better judgement, Annabeth laughs. She doesn't want to feed his ego _too_ much.

"No, seriously." He says, still leaning close to her. "First, it was the dictionary. I spent an hour trying to find the word exemplary, and once I found it, I realized I didn't even _need_ that word."

Annabeth laughs again and tucks a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "You _do_ realize that you could've googled it, right?"

Percy looked down and mumbles something incoherent. She leans down to hear better. "What was that?"

Percy sighs. "I kinda dropped my phone in a bucket of water so I couldn't google it. In my defence, it was _all_ Jason's fault."

Annabeth laughs and takes a seat next to Percy. Their legs were touching and they leaned against one of the library bookcases. "Now, _this_ sounds like a good story. Please, do tell."

"I'd rather give you the second reason on why the books are out to get me." Percy pleads.

Annabeth shakes her head. "I already know the second reason. You knocked over a pile of books just now and you think there's a whole _book conspiracy_."

Percy blushes and shakes his head. "Fine, I guess you _do_ know the second reason, but it's _true_. I swear."

Annabeth laughs and knocks her knee against his. "Tell me the phone story."

Percy sighs again. "Fine. I was with Jason in Starbucks. You know Jason, right?"

Annabeth nods. "I do indeed know Jason. We all go to the same school, in case you forgot. We even have a couple classes together."

"Good, right, of course. So we were in Starbucks, and Jason got distracted by some girl that was working, right? I'm like, whatever, no big deal. I walked up to order our drinks, and right as I'm walking, a mop appears out of nowhere and I trip over it. My phone flew out of my hand and landed in the mop bucket."

Annabeth stifles a laugh and Percy blushes again. "And _how_ was that Jason's fault?"

"It turns out Jason went to talk to the girl. She stopped mopping to chat to him and the mop fell over, right in front of _me_!"

Annabeth full out laughs this time. A few people around the library look at her, but none of them do anything about it. "So let me get this straight. Not _only_ did you trip and make a fool of yourself, your phone flew into a bucket of dirty mop water. That's _amazing_."

"Not for _me_. I needed to get a new phone and Jason ended up going on a date with that girl."

"So I guess that's why you didn't answer my Snapchat." Annabeth says.

Percy perks up. "You Snapchatted me?"

"Yeah, I asked if you had the homework for that day of school I missed."

"I haven't downloaded Snapchat on my new phone yet, so I didn't see it." He says. "Although, I feel like you have like, 20 other people you could've asked for homework from."

"You're right," Annabeth confirms. "Unfortunately for me, I share more classes with you than anyone else. So it was easier to get it all from you, than several different people."

Percy smirks. "So, basically, what you're saying is you _need_ me."

"That is _not_ what I'm saying"

"That's what I'm hearing."

"Maybe you _did_ hit your head when you fell?"

Percy laughs and it's so contagious, Annabeth can't help but join in. This time they get a few pointed glares and a faint _Shh_ from an elderly lady. This causes Percy to laugh even more but Annabeth smacks his arm a few times to shut him up, while biting her own lip to stifle the laughter.

"Seriously though," Percy says. "I think I actually hit my head. I should go to the hospital or something."

"Oh my god." Annabeth says. She pulls him up and leads him to her car, driving them to the hospital. It doesn't help the jittery feeling in her chest that Percy doesn't let go of her hand during the entire car ride.

* * *

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

* * *

They were in the hospital waiting room. The nurse made Percy go get a brain scan or whatever. He just came back and the nurse then made him fill out some forms. Now they had to wait for the test results.

Annabeth is worried for Percy. He seems fine but there's no way to be sure until the doctor says something. Every now and then she hears him mutter _stupid books_ but other than that they remain silent.

"It'll be okay." Annabeth says.

"Honestly, I'm probably fine. Hopefully." He adds.

"Well let's wait for the doctor's, okay?"

Percy smirks. "Since when do you suddenly care about me?"

Annabeth shakes her head and half-heartedly shoves his shoulder. "I've always cared, _idiot_. Besides, who else would I get the homework from?"

Percy laughs and Annabeth grins at him.

The doctor eventually comes to give Percy the news. "You don't have a concussion, but I highly suggest resting for the next 24 hours."

"Thank you, doctor."

He smiles and walks away.

Percy smirks at Annabeth. "You know what that means?

"What?"

" _You_ get to be the one who has get my homework for the day. After all, we have most of our classes with each other."

"Yeah…" Annabeth thinks for a moment. "I guess you'll need more than just my Snapchat, then."

"Huh?"

Annabeth winks at him and takes his phone. She puts her number into it. "Let's get you home." She grabs his hand and leads him out the door.

"What just happened." Percy mutters, a smile glazing his face.

Annabeth smiles at him. "I'm sure you'll figure it out."

* * *

 **Okay so, AN at the bottom, kinda funky. Still getting used to it.**

 **I have been like, dead for the past month or two but its okay, its whatever. I'm fine. School's been a drag but that alright. Enough about me, we finally have the start of the Percabeth moments series! If someone thinks of a better title, please do let me know. About that soulmate AU, it's half done. I haven't worked on it in like a month, and that's totally because I'm lazy. Literally no other reason. If it ever does get done though, just know it'll be one of my most proud of works yet. (probably).**

 **Anyway this is just a quick update to let you know that Moments that matter is coming in, while The Ways They Met, will soon be leaving. (insert crying emoji). I'm calling it quits at ten chapters so hopefully the final three are amazing. If they aren't, it's probably because I'm a bad writer.**

 **Anyway (again), all mistakes are mine, and I hope you all enjoy!**


	2. it it me, or is it hot in here?

**An at the end**

 **Words w/out AN: 1185**

 **Pairing(s): Percabeth**

 **I am not Rick, so I own nothing.**

is it me, or is it hot in here?

* * *

 _Oh my god,_ Percy thinks. _She does not stop complaining._

"Someone should open a window in here." Annabeth says. She crosses her arms and huffs.

 _It's kinda cute._

Percy looks around the room. He's in study hall and everybody's minding their own business, working or chilling on their phones. Instead of desks, there were tables. Usually it was six people at a table, but today, it was just Annabeth, him and Jason. Jason had headphones in and he was working on some work.

Percy figures he should probably work too, but he's amused by Annabeth. He wants to know where she's going with this.

"Like, seriously," She continues. "It's getting kind of hot."

Percy looks around the room again. No one seems to notice her speaking. She wasn't particularly looking at him, either.

"Are you talking to someone in particular?" Percy asks.

She looks at him and seems to think. "I don't know. I'm just talking."

Percy nods. "Yeah, I'm not one for silence, but talking to yourself is kinda weird." He smirks.

"Does that make _you_ weird for talking to me?" She retorts.

He leans forward, resting his chin on his fists. "I guess so."

"Great." Annabeth says. "That makes two of us. At this rate, we can convert the rest of the class before lunch."

Percy laughs and leans back in his chair. "Maybe we can make pamphlets and spread them around."

"Amazing." She says. "I don't see how this can fail."

Annabeth glances at the window behind Percy. "Can we like, seriously open a window in here? I'm going to die."

"What's your problem? It's not even that bad."

"It's not even that bad? You're crazy. It's _so_ hot in here."

"I don't know." Percy says. "I guess I've always been good with temperature then. I'm never too hot or cold."

"Lucky."

"Is it really that big of a deal?" Percy asks, stifling laughter because her insistence that it was hot in here was _really_ cute.

"Yes, it's a big deal." Annabeth says.

"You're not even sweating." Percy notes.

"That doesn't mean it's not hot." Annabeth says, tucking her hair behind her ears.

"I'm sorry," Percy smirks. "All I heard you say was _it's not hot_ ,"

"Oh my god." She huffs. "You're impossible."

Percy just shrugs.

"I need to know," She asks him, flailing her arms. "Is it hot in here, or is it just me?"

 _Definitely just you,_ he thinks.

"What?" Annabeth asks, tilting her head.

"What?" Percy asks.

"You just said it was _definitely just me_."

"Uh, no I didn't." _Shit._ Did he say that outloud?

"Yes. You did."

"Uh, right. I… did do that. Because… It's just you?"

"What?"

"It's, um, just you. It's not hot. It's just… you?"

"That sounds convincing." She says.

"What? I'm not trying to- it's uh, I'm not flirting or anything."

"Who said anything about flirting?" Annabeth smirks.

 _Oh my god,_ Percy thinks. One mistake and suddenly he's a bumbling buffoon.

"I was just saying, it's probably just you that's hot. So like, that's why I said just you. Because you're hot. Not like attractive, well you are, but more like warm in temperature."

"What was that?" Annabeth innocently asks. "All I heard was _you're hot_."

"You're impossible." Percy sighs.

He drops his head down and thuds it on the desk. "I am in misery, Annabeth. Let me suffer."

"Oh, chip up. You aren't _that_ bad yourself."

"Wait, what?"

"Guys." Jason interrupts. He pulls one of his earbuds out. "As much as I love watching you guys flirt, oh wait, I _don't_. It's getting kind of annoying."

"Jason. My friend. Mi amigo. Why don't you calm down and just go back to your music?"

"You didn't deny the flirting, though." Jason says.

"What?" Percy exclaims. "Neither did she!" He points at Annabeth and then crosses his arms.

"Percy, Percy, Percy." Annabeth says, shaking her head. "How could you?'

Percy sighs.

"It's okay to have crushes, Percy. They're completely healthy. But maybe you shouldn't be so weird about it." He says.

"DUDE. I'm not being weird." Percy argues. "Name one time."

"Constant blushing." Jason says.

"Non-stop stuttering." Annabeth pipes in.

"You were like, banging your head on the table and whispering to yourself, too, I think."

"You guys clearly can't count." Percy mutters. "I said _one_."

"I can count fine." Jason says. "I was just proving a point."

"What even is happening." Percy exclaims. "You and Annabeth have officially teamed up or something. We were supposed to be friends, Jason. Friends. You were supposed to take my side."

"I'm sorry, but the urge to make fun of you is too high right now."

"Betrayal. My heart is wounded." Percy dramatically puts his hand on his chest. "What ever will I do?"

"Over dramatic, much?" Annabeth says.

"How would _you_ feel if your best friend just stabbed you in the back?"

"You're best friend _didn't_ stab you in the back." Jason interjects.

Percy slinks back in his chair, "Tomato, tomahto."

Jason sighs and shakes his head, putting his headphones back in. He picks up his book again and says, "I'm sure you'll get over it."

Percy turns to Annabeth, "Finally, he's stopped talking."

"Chill out dude, you're not even mad at him."

"Yeah, I know." Percy says. He thinks back to before Jason interrupting.

He smirks. "What was that you said earlier? I'm not _that_ bad myself?"

Annabeth blushes. "I, uh, don't remember saying that."

"Oh, that's weird, because _I_ remember you saying that."

Annabeth shakes her, "Oh, right, because _your_ memory is more right than _my_ memory."

"Actually, I remember it, too." Jason pipes in, again.

"Yes!" Percy exclaims. "You're back on my side! There was a time where you were dead to me. I'm glad you're back. I missed you."

"Seriously, Jason?" Annabeth huffs. "Were you even listening to your music?"

"No," He says, "But I definitely heard you say he wasn't _that_ bad."

She sighs. "If we're talk-"

Annabeth was cut-off by the bell ringing.

"Saved by the bell." Jason says as he walks out the class, to his next.

The students around them were groggily getting up and leaving. Annabeth picks up her bag and turns to Percy. "As much as I would love to continue this conversation, I have Calculus to get to."

"Interesting." Percy says. "All I'm hearing is you'd _love_ to continue this conversation."

Annabeth laughs. "Haha, very funny. I guess I _would_ like to continue talking with you, but as I said, I have Calculus to get to."

 _Was that an invitation to get her number?_ Percy thinks. He's not really the best at thinking, opting more for his gut choices instead. Right now his gut was telling him to get her number.

He builds his confidence for a moment and leans against the table, closer to her. "Well if you gave me your number we could continue it."

She smiles and scrawls it onto a loose piece of paper and hands it to him. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." She turns and walks toward the exit.

Percy smiles and looks down at the number. _Definitely cute._

* * *

 **Alright, so, here is a quick update (quick? it's been a while, lol). I wanted to post something to keep you entertained while I work out the problems with my soulmate AU (the problem being that I'm lazy and I haven't finished it yet) Anyway, this is a hopefully fun one-shot that you all like. All mistakes are mine, and as always, I hope you all enjoy(ed)!**


	3. Am I Distracting?

**MISSING: AN's - please someone help, my AN's have disappeared and I can't find them**

 **Words w/out AN: 1055**

 **Pairing(s): Percabeth**

 **I am not Rick, so I own nothing.**

Am I Distracting?

* * *

The class was dark and Percy kind of really wanted to sleep. He probably could have, too. No one would've noticed since everyone plus the teacher were too busy watching the class presentations, or maybe they were all falling asleep themselves, who could really know? Percy could just lean back, maybe rest his feet on the empty chair in front of him and no one would be the wiser. Oh yes, he probably would have slept for the rest of the class.

The only problem?

Annabeth was presenting next.

He remembers talking to her about this last night. She spent so long preparing and practising. She wanted everything to be perfect. As much as Percy likes to sleep, he also likes to play pranks on Annabeth. And if he could break her focus and maybe catch her attention while she's presenting, that's a win in his book.

He looked up beside him. Annabeth was nervously looking over her notes one last time.

"Good luck up there. I know how much it means to you." Percy says.

"Aww, thanks Percy." She says.

"Annabeth, you're up next." Their teacher, Mrs. Keary, calls.

She stands up and collects her notes. Her arm brushes against his shoulder as she walks to the front.

Percy watches her as she steels herself against the glare of the audience. He momentarily considers not messing with her. She'll probably be mad and hate him for a whole week, or something if he messes up her presentation.

Oh well, she's his best friend. She'll get over it eventually.

She looks at him and they lock eyes. He smiles, reassuring her. She smiles back and begins her presentation.

 _She's gonna be so mad_ , he thinks.

She starts off her presentation talking about the history of the book she was recently reading. It was written in 1948 and published in 1949, blah blah blah. Percy's heard it at least a thousand times from when she'd do mock presentations for him.

Annabeth is just getting into the life story of the author when he catches her eye. He sticks out his tongue and she smiles, suppressing a giggle. She doesn't break character, though, and continues on with her presentation.

Percy furrows his brow. _He's really gonna have to try harder_.

He catches her eye again and tries to mouth some random words. He isn't actually trying to say anything to her, but he's trying to make her _think_ he's saying something to her.

It works. She tilts her head and mouths _what?_ at him. He has successfully distracted her and Percy can't help himself from the grin that grows on his face.

"Is something wrong, Annabeth?" Mrs. Keary calls when she realizes Annabeth has stopped.

"What? No, nothing's wrong." Annabeth says. She turns to Percy and gives him a murderous glare. He just shrugs.

Annabeth continues on with her presentation. Percy's going to need to try really hard now. She's actively avoiding eye contact with him.

He pulls out his phone and sends a text to Annabeth.

 _Ding!_

Amazing. Just amazing. Percy couldn't have planned that better. He's doubled over laughing in the back as Annabeth fumbles her phone out of her pocket and turns off the ringer, setting it to vibrate.

If only she had turned it off before she started presenting.

Annabeth's eyes go wide. "I am so sorry." She says to Mrs. Keary. "I thought I turned it off earlier."

"No worries, let's just continue." Mrs. Keary says.

Usually, Percy wouldn't purposely try and mess up Annabeth's mark. He knows how much it means to her, but Mrs. Keary thinks Annabeth can do no wrong. Annabeth is obviously her favourite student, so Percy feels less bad as he spams Annabeth's phone with texts, causing it to non-stop vibrate in Annabeth's pockets.

That must be pretty distracting.

He sees her try to casually rest her hands on her hips, her finger furiously searching for the switch on the side of the phone to turn off any and all notifications.

She must have found it since her shoulders seemed to have relaxed. Earlier, when she received the first text message, they were as stiff as bricks.

Percy grins at her and waves his phone in his hand, letting her know it was him. She glares but turns back to her presentation. Percy tries to get her attention a few more times but she seems to be very adamantly avoiding his gaze.

 _How rude,_ he thinks.

She finally finishes off her presentation and returns to sit next to him.

"That was very good, Annabeth." Mrs. Keary says as Annabeth is walking back.

"Thank you, Mrs. Keary." Annabeth beams.

She plops down in the chair beside him and crosses her arms. She doesn't turn to talk to him or even look at him.

Percy tries to get in her line of sight but she keeps shifting her eyes away, focusing on the front of the classroom or something.

"Annabeth." Percy whispers. He knocks her chair leg to get her attention.

She doesn't turn to look at him but says, "Not now, Percy. I can't let you distract me anymore. My presentation was terrible because of you."

Percy laughs. "You're being overdramatic. You did great, even Mrs. Keary said so."

"You sent me so many texts. My pocket buzzed for like, two minutes straight."

"I thought it was pretty funny." Percy says.

Annabeth turns to look at him.

 _Success_ , he thinks.

"I'd never purposely ruin your grade, Wise Girl. Even I'm not that dumb. Trust me, you did amazing. I was just trying to have some fun while you were up there presenting instead of sitting back here."

Annabeth shakes her head and cracks a smile. "You're lucky you're my best friend. If it was anyone else they'd be dead by now."

Percy laughs again. "That's the spirit! If anyone can successfully distract Annabeth Chase, it's me."

"Jeez, try not to get too big of an ego. Your head might explode."

The bell rings and they both stand up.

"I'll see you at lunch, Annabeth."

"Of course you will. Who else would you hang out with." She jokes.

"For the record, I have many friends I could hang out with. There's Jason, Leo, Frank…"

"But I'm better, obviously."

Percy smiles and bumps her shoulder with his. "You're the best."

* * *

 **NOTICE: AN's - dont worry guys, found the AN's. They're at the end now.**

 **It's been a while? How are you all? I've been doing great. Came up with this idea a while ago and just decided to finish it now (so if the ending is bad blame my laziness) Merry Christmas if you do that kind of thing, if not, pretend I wrote happy holidays instead. Not sure what to write in this AN, kinda just giving an update on life and whatnot. I'm still nowhere close to being done with the soulmate au and it's making me sad, because I really wanna be done with the soulmate au. I want you guys to see it sooooo much but I only have two out of the four chapters completed. And I can't post a half complete fic. if you have ideas for future one-shots and stuff lemme know (because I'm running dry lol) All mistakes made in this fic are mine since I'm too lazy to edit a 1k word fic lol. And as always, I hope you all enjoyed!**


	4. rainy days take me away

**meh**

 **Words w/out AN: 1300+**

 **I am not Rick, so I own nothing.**

rainy days take me away

* * *

Annabeth briskly walks from her apartment, clutching her purse to her chest like her life depends on it.

And, technically, it _does_.

But not really her _life_ … more like her academic career, but that doesn't have as nice a ring to it.

Annabeth checks her watch, flicking her wrist up and making sure she's on time. She's on her way to the university to hand in a last-minute essay.

And although her professor is very lax when it comes to due dates, she'd rather hand it in early than risk any sort of mark deductions from handing it in late. Even if there probably _wasn't_ any sort of punishment.

After a couple minutes of weaving through strangers on the sidewalk, trying to make it to her professor's office as fast as possible, she feels a cramp in her lower leg. Annabeth grits her teeth and vows to start jogging or something, in the future. She really needs to get in shape if a bit of power walking has her contemplating a rest.

She considers taking a break for a moment or two, but decides against it. It should only take her, at most, ten minutes to get to her professor's office.

Annabeth figures she can bear through the suffering. No pain, no gain, right?

She feels the _tiniest_ of raindrops hit her head and suddenly she wishes she had the foresight to bring her umbrella. New York had been raining on and off for the past week. She should've known that it probably would've started raining again.

She quickens her pace as the rain falls more, clenching as her leg flares up again.

Unfortunately, the rain starts to fall in sheets. She watches everyone around her scramble to cover, holding their purses, or newspapers, above their heads as they continue on their way, making orderly lines underneath different awnings.

Annabeth just holds her purse to her chest, hunching over it. She _forbids_ it from getting wet.

She slowly exhales, reasoning with herself that she can't _possibly_ outrun the rainfall around her and ducks into an empty, closed-top, bus stop, wiping off the water from her purse and carefully opening it.

The paper she had previously placed was still pristine.

Annabeth sighs, taking a seat and using the opportunity to rest her leg.

The rain puts a damper (literally, and figuratively) on her plans. It probably wasn't the _worst_ thing in the world if she's late to hand in her paper. And she has an actual excuse, this time, Annabeth muses as she watches the rain trickle down the windows of the bus stop.

The sound of the rain hitting the roof of the bus stop is slightly melodic and she listens like she's in a trance.

Her trance breaks as a boy in a black coat with black hair rushes into the bus stop.

"Man, it's a _doozy_ out there." He says, leaning against the inside of the bus stop, obstructing her view of the trickling rain.

Annabeth focuses on him and his eyes are startlingly green, with crinkles around them from smiling. She quite likes his eyes.

"A _doozy_." She repeats, unimpressed.

"Well," He tilts his head for a moment and brushes the hair that's stuck to his face from the rain away. "Y'know… a _doozy_. My step-dad says it everytime it rains."

Annabeth cracks a smile but turns away. She doesn't particularly feel like giving this random person the satisfaction of knowing she laughed.

"So, what's up with you?" The boy asks. "Waiting for the bus?"

Annabeth looks around the bus stop that she's sitting in and much to her surprise it really _looks_ like she's waiting for the bus. "Uh… No. I just took a break for a second, avoiding the rain."

She nods up to the sky, as if she's showing him the rain he probably already knew about.

"Me, too." He says, nodding at her. "I'm Percy, by the way."

"Percy…" Annabeth says, testing the name out. She decides to return the favour. "I'm Annabeth."

He smiles bright enough to distract from his striking eyes. "Nice to meet you, Annabeth."

They fall silent for a moment.

"You think we can order a pizza here?" Percy asks and the question alone makes Annabeth confused.

"A pizza…" Annabeth repeats, just to make sure she's heard him right.

"Yeah, a pizza." He nods. "I'm really hungry and I might be here a while. Don't wanna die of hunger or something."

Annabeth decides to humour him. "Well, don't you usually need to give an address when ordering delivery? What are you going to say? _The bus stop on 52nd street?_ "

Percy looks at her like she's a genius. "That's _exactly_ what I'll say."

" _Don't_ order a pizza, please." She finds herself loosening up, the cramp in her leg fading.

"I _really_ want some food, though."

"Yeah, but-" Annabeth starts to say, before being cut off by the hiss of a stopping bus.

Both Percy and Annabeth whip their heads as they look up to see a bus stopped outside the bus stop.

Percy looks at her and smiles like he knew this would happen. "Maybe he thinks you're waiting for the bus?"

The driver stares at Annabeth and all she can do is cringe. Nobody else is around in the rain waiting for the bus, and nobody seems to be getting off the bus.

"Oh, he's definitely here for us…" She says.

" _Us_?" Percy asks. "He's here for _you_. I'm not getting on that bus."

"Well, neither am _I_."

"Then tell him to leave or something." Percy suggests and Annabeth can't hold in the laugh that escapes.

"Fine." She says, the bus driver still staring at her. She tries to motion for him to carry on and he shakes his head, before closing the bus door and slowly driving away.

"He seemed mad." Annabeth says, breaking the silence. Percy laughs and she feels slightly proud.

"I'm sure he wasn't happy that we weren't actually waiting for the bus."

"That probably means I can't stay here much longer, then." Annabeth sighs, looking out the bus stop windows. It was still raining pretty heavily.

"Where are you gonna go?" Percy asks.

"My university." Annabeth replies. "I have to hand in a paper and I don't want to be late."

"What subject?"

"English 2330."

"With Professor Blofis?"

"You know it?"

Percy lets out a soft chuckle. He mutters, "Yeah, I do. Small world."

Percy opens up his jacket and pulls a small, portable umbrella from an inside pocket.

Annabeth frowns. "You had an umbrella the entire time? Yet you've been waiting the rain out in here, like me?"

"This might sound creepy." Percy says. "But I was walking down the street, when I saw you in the bus stop and figured I'd come in and talk to you."

Annabeth blushes. "So, you hid your umbrella, why?"

"Well, I wanted to make it seem like I was waiting out the rain. If I came in with an umbrella you would've thought I was waiting for the bus, or something. Then I would've said I wasn't and then you would've known I was there to _flirt_ with you."

"So, the pizza thing was _flirting_." Annabeth laughs, crossing her arms.

"Did it work?"

"No." Annabeth says. "It did _not_ work."

He bashfully smiles, looking at the ground. "That's too bad. Since, all it did was make me hungry."

"You're lucky you're cute." Annabeth says, shaking her head and sighing. "How about you walk me to the University, with that _handy-dandy_ umbrella you have there. And after, we can get some food."

"Uh…" Percy says, eyes wide.

"You okay?" Annabeth asks, since Percy doesn't seem like he was capable of talking.

"Yeah…" Percy nods, opening his umbrella and offering her an arm. "Yeah, I'm good. That sounds good. R-really good."

" _Good_."

* * *

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

* * *

As Percy walks Annabeth to the University, he says. "I personally think the pizza line worked wonders."

Rain falls around them, bouncing off the umbrella that Percy holds.

"Well, it wasn't as good as your _it sure is a doozy, outside_ line."

"You thought that was good?"

"Oh god, no." Annabeth laughs. "They were all terrible."

"I mean…" Percy wiggles his eyebrows. "We're getting food after this so I think they worked out pretty well."

* * *

 **this is meh. idk. i saw the prompt and wrote this in a few hours. i'm working hard on the soulmate au still, but theres a few problems with it.**

 **it's really dramatic, there's a lot of world building before i even introduce any sort of percabeth. and to make it "good" i'm going to need to make it a lot shorter than i originally wanted to. I'm trying to keep the same basis as what i originally wrote two years ago but it's basically a 90% rewrite, which takes time. idk im working on it though. this is just something that i wrote so i didn't drown myself in the soulmate au.**

 **also im not sure how many chapters this series will be. I've wanted to write for it for a while, but anything i've written recently has become a one-shot in and of itself. this series is mainly for the cute/short percabeth one-shots. (maybe 7 chapters, i'm thinking 7 chapters)**

 **either way, as always i hope you all enjoyed and all mistakes are mine. please do leave a review? maybe check out m** **y most recent fic? _spilled water and clingy bags_** _._ **thank you**


End file.
